User talk:Iamnater1225
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Freddieholc page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- BrerJake90 (Talk) 19:45, January 18, 2013 It wasn't ME. It was wikia contributor: 72.224.5.77. I'm 86.42.72.130 aka Lenny456. I'm Freddieholc and ZackLEGOHarryPotter's new friend. In fact ZackLEGOHarryPotter kept telling BrerJake90 to block 72.224.5.77 Friends? Nevr mind let's go with your idea. Let's stay with your idea, please? Yes they are. All fans say they are. Could you get the picture of Time Turner for his page? Now who would be best friends with The Spiteful Break Van? Messages from CoolZDane I sure am! Not yet. Messages from Freddieholc I tried but nothing has happened. Look I told you, Vimeo won't let me put my films back on for no reason. oh cousre I loved that idea. I just don't want to be botthered. What are you trying to do? Messages from ZackLEGOHarryPotter Where have you been from last night? Will you do the plot for Past to the Future? Please. I said, will you do the plot for Past to the Future? Please. Also, what is the song for the end credits of Past to the Future: Back in Time or Ghostbusters? I chose Back in Time. Will you do the lyrics for Back in Time (in Back to the Future ''and ''Past to the Future ''versions)? Messages from Kylgrv I know that Shen reformed. I don't mind that, but I'm not really content about Shen being Celestia's love interest. I find that crazy. Mike and Sulley are already part of my adventure team. ~kylgrv Messages from Pokemonlover1 Where did you get those pictures of the defeats of Ripslinger and Ned and Zed? Mesagges from Stu-art McMoy I'm just fine with it.~~Stu-art McMoy .5~~ NO!~~Stu-art McMoy .5~~ Because I've got too much on my hands, and I can't make designs of it.~~Stu-art McMoy .5~~ freddieholc What are you trying to do? Did you know there was a mean guy on here just now and then later on you have to put the promo i made on the wiki page? LaCroque and Horst Since you found a photo of Madame LaCroque, here are some articles with her information to add the photo to. http://movie-villains.wikia.com/wiki/Madame_LaCroque http://villains.wikia.com/wiki/Madame_LaCroque And the same goes for Henri ("Uncle Horst") http://movie-villains.wikia.com/wiki/Henri http://villains.wikia.com/wiki/Henri_(aka_%22Uncle_Horst%22) How's that? I'm sorry if you see it as spam. Interstate2011 (talk) 04:23, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Freddieholc But I've allready tried Dailymotion. and it didn't work. can you please upload pictures for coop burtonburger and chowder for the dipper and mabel adventure team 01:05, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Hello iamnater how are you? It's me Lenny456. Sorry. Tigerman531 (talk) 02:22, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Messages from DragonSpore18 Hi Iamnate1225, My name is DragonSpore18. I have a question I would like to ask you. Are you still going to download pictures to different pages, soon? If not, please let me know. Thanks. 23:36, June 24, 2013 (UTC)Hey lamnater1225. do u think u can post a of coop burtonburger, randy cunningham/ninja, yin, yang (from yin yang yo), and kick buttowski for dipper and mabel's adventures team category page and for the wiki? please!! Can you do the pictures to Professor Utonium, Ms. Bellum, Ms. Keane, and the Mayor of Townsville please? Can you do the picture to Glgrdslkelchhh, Trogaar, Planet Tamaran, Planet Namek, Mark Chang, Nega Chin and Planet Yugopotamia please? Can you do the pictures to the Professor Pericles, Evil Entity, Azarath, and Trogaar please? Can you do the pictures to the Evil Entity, King Samson, and Queen Jaina please? Can you do the pictures to the pages who are the characters from the Playhouse Disney tv show Stanley please? Can you do the pictures of the defeats of Scar, Captain Hook, Maleficent, Ursula, Clayton, Shan Yu, Kazar, and King Candy please? Upload a picture to the Bigweld page please. Both Nilly and Chilly are from ''Rudolph and Frosty's Christmas in July. Can you do the rest of the Freddi Fish characters by putting their pictures on their pages please? The page I made is from The Flintstones not the Muppets. And it says "Gazoo" not "Gonzo". It's alright. Can you upload the pictures of the defeats of Rothbart, Clavius, Zelda, Kazar, and Victor Quartermaine please? Can you upload the pictures of the defeats the queen from Snow White, Monstro the whale, Roscoe and DeSoto, Prince John, Edgar from The Aristocats, Shere Khan, and Kaa the Snake please? Sorry. Can you upload the pictures of the defeats of Plankton, Dennis, and The Cyclops from the SpongeBob SquarePants movie, please? Ok, then can you do the defeats of Chef Skinner, Charles Muntz, Tai Lung, Lord Shen, Captain DuBois, Makunga, Fossa, Oogie Boogie and Mordu instead? Upload the pictures to the Man Ray and the Dirty Bubble pages, please. Can you upload Jenner's defeat and death picture, please? Can you upload the houses of the main characters from SpongeBob SquarePants please? Can you upload the pictures for the rest of the characters from How to Train You Dragon, please? Upload a picture for the Victor page from The SpongeBob SquarePants movie. Go to the SpongeBob SquarePants wikia and type the name Victor. He is a minor villain from the SpongeBob SquarePants movie and the owner of the Thug Tug. You'll see what I mean. To tell you the truth, I just play a video or movie they are from and take pictures of them on my IPhone and import them to my hard drive. Upload a picture to the Prince Cornelius page, please. What about the Mary Katherine page? Can you upload the pictures for the rest of the characters from Epic and the pictures from the movie Antz, please? Upload a photo for the Axiom page and pictures for the Epic and Antz characters, please. Upload the pictures of the defeats and deaths for the Hopper, Carface, Red, Madame Medusa, Alameda Slim, Sid Phillips, Chick Hicks, Hector Barbossa, Pitch Black, and the bear from the Fox and the Hound, please Can you upload the pictures to the rest of the Pirates of the Caribbean, please? Will Turner, Jack Sparrow and Hector Barbossa so far. My IPhone works. Sorry about that. I was cutting the grass. Of course, and can you make the pages for the rest of the characters from Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated! please? Add a picture to the Mr. E page, please. Well, to tell you the truth, I have never seen the movie, Gulliver's Travels and I have no idea what Twinkletoes is to be exact. I tried making a picture for the Twinkletoes page, but my phone keep saying that it can't upload to picture due to it being damaged and too big. That sounds like a good idea. Add a picture to the Nova page, please. It's great. Add a picture to the Cassidy Williams page, please. Add the defeat picture for the Red page from All Dogs Go To Heaven 2, please. Hey there, add pictures for the Soto page from Ice Age, please. What about Soto's death picture? Add a death picture for the bear from The Fox and the Hound, please. Show me how to block that guy! I want to put a stop to this once and for all! Hey there, upload the pictures for the King Sethrophe, Blackguard and Gargan, Scorpione, Kyyaa Broderick, and Arostarr pages, please. Sure thing. Upload the pictures for the Sloan and Bree Blackburn pages, please. What about the destruction picture of the Horned King's castle? Nevermind. What about the Heart of the Jaguar page? It needs a picture too. Hey there, upload the pictures of the defeats and deaths of Man and Man's dogs from Bambi please. Who is Anguirus? Troy Troodon here. Thanks for the pictures of Gandalf. Can I add some info on Alatar and Pallando if you can't? Do you work on Logan's Adventures? Well do you work with him? Well, I don't work on the adventures, thou I do write original stories; and now I'm intitled to work on Benny, Leo, and Johnny Meets Mulan. - TroyTroodon But Donkey can't be part of two adventure teams. I was the one who created Donkey's page on this wiki and seeing how he wasn't part of any adventure team yet, I made him part of my team. ~kylgrv The Wizard of Oz Are you a fan of the wizard of Oz? Dragonfire810 I thought I might make a story with Medusa in it, one about Logan's Crew or The Fantasy Films Crew. TroyTroodon (talk) 00:39, September 13, 2013 (UTC)TroyTroodon Oh no... don't tell me this is MonsterHigh related... TroyTroodon (talk) 00:43, September 13, 2013 (UTC)TroyTroodon Message from Tigerman531 Yeah? Maybe he's busy. Messages From Reese Ambler. Hiya There. Hey Bud i Just Realized that Yakko has Added more Charcaters To the McdonaldLand Adventure Crew. You'll Have to Check it out Until the Problems on DevaintART is Fixed. Hey Bud DevaintART is Fixed so you are Free to Go There to See Who are the Other Members for the Mcdonaldland Adventure Crew. Freddieholc Something's wrong with Lenny456's laptop. he just on his mobile now. New Messages From Reese Ammbler Hey it's Me Reese Ambler i Created a New Wiki Account if You Want to Know Why Take a Look on my Profile. Hello There. Good and i Hope you Understand that i Created a New Wiki Account. i Don't Have Any Plans right Now. Messages from 12Adventureboy3 Can u please upload pictures of journal 3, coop burtonburger and Kick Buttowski12Adventureboy3 (talk) 15:13, August 27, 2013 (UTC) can u please uploade pictures of journal 3, coop burtonburger, Kick Buttowski, and Yin and Yang from Yin Yang yo12Adventureboy3 (talk) 19:02, August 27, 2013 (UTC) i still need pictures of journal 3 and coop burtonburger. please? 12Adventureboy3 (talk) 19:57, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Messages From TMNTSubspace12 TMNTSubspace 17:21, September 10, 2013 (UTC) My Laptop Isn't Fixed Yet. TMNTSubspace 19:18, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Thanks For The Help. TMNTSubspace 23:12, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, It's TMNTHedgehog5 TMNTSubspace 00:22, September 26, 2013 (UTC) I Might Do It Very Soon.